1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoder, a motor with an encoder, a servo system, and a signal processing method for an encoder.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-300911 describes an encoder including an abnormality detection circuit that detects an abnormality of voltage. When the abnormality detection circuit detects an abnormality, the encoder performs serial transmission of an abnormality detection signal to a receiving side device. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.